Obligations
by BitterandBlue1968
Summary: Tony is forced to deal with the wages of his father's sins.  How will this affect his future with NCIS?
1. Chapter 1

** "Obligations" by BitterandBlue1968**

**Original NCIS story authored by me, myself, and I alone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, participate in production, or profit from NCIS. I am just a fan who benefits from the weekly excellent entertainment the show provides.**

**Chapter 1**

_Hotel de Paris, Monte Carlo_

"Listen, I can get the money. I just need to liquidate my assets. Give me some time. You can do that, can't you?" Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. said, while gripping the phone handset tightly.

"Forty-eight hours, Mr. DiNozzo. Forty-eight hours. After that, I will be forced to involve the authorities," the man on the other line spoke softly and firmly.

_NCIS headquarters, Washington, D.C._

"Can you believe this? Another sexual harassment seminar." Special Agent McGee looks up from his desk toward his colleague, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo as he walks out of the elevator toward the bullpen. "Tony, who did you hit on this time?"

"Ha, ha, McNosey! How do you know I wasn't the one who was harassed? Or better yet, maybe Zee-vah is responsible." Tony replied looking across his desk the Probationary Agent Ziva David.

"No one who I would harass would live to tell about it, Tony." Ziva glanced over to Tim and winked her left eye.

"Very nice, Probalicious. It's just that kind of talk that gives Human Resources a reason for forcing us to go to these," Tony says while using this fingers to make air quotation marks, "'seminars.'"

"Well, whatever the reason for it, we still have to sit for eight hours and watch boring videos. They may even make us recite something this time." Tim stands up and exits the squad room intending to take the stairs to attend the aforementioned seminar. Looking back and seeing his partners not following him, he turns around to say, "Guys, it starts in thirty minutes. I'm not saving you a seat this time, Tony. You snooze, you lose."

"The only snoozing anybody will be doing will be after the case," Leroy Jethro Gibbs barks while going to his desk to get his sidearm.

"Boss, we're gonna miss the seminar? I'm crushed. I need the learn how to fend of the ladies." Tony ducks after Ziva tosses a pen toward him and catches it with his right hand. "See?"

"Grab your gear," Gibbs says, throwing keys to McGee, "I'll brief you on the way."

McGee returns to his desk to get his "gear," while Ziva and Tony do the same. As Tony reaches into his desk drawer to get his gun, his cellphone rings. He looks down at the caller id and reads "**Dad**." Rolling his eyes, he turns off the ringer and says, "Let's go probies."

**To be continued...please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Obligations"**

** by BitterandBlue1968**

**original NCIS story authored by me, myself, and I alone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, participate in production, or profit from NCIS. I am just a fan who benefits from the weekly excellent entertainment the show provides.**

**Chapter 2**

_NCIS headquarters, Washington, D.C._

"What a day! If only we could have enjoyed the quiet atmosphere of a sexual harassment seminar," Tony DiNozzo says while pouting and sitting at his desk.

"Good grief, DiNozzo. Be grateful for a open-and-shut case for once." Tim McGee sits at his desk and stretches.

"What a pair of docks. 'Good' and 'grief'. Who thought that those two words together made sense?" Ziva David shook her head unaware of the smirks her colleagues shared with one another behind her back before she sat down at her desk.

"It's _**paradox**_, Probie Dah-veed. Did _**you**_ really think THAT made sense in your head?" Tony laughs and tosses a paper wad at McGee's station. Tony's cellphone rings after his arm released the little missile. Again he sees that Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. is calling. After sighing, he opens his phone to say, "Hey, Dad. What's wrong?"

"Junior, is that any way to address your father? Did I not raise you better than that?" Mr. DiNozzo responds to his son's short "to-the-point" greeting.

"Raise me? Those boarding schools you paid for did that. What's going on?" Tony frowns and stands up to walk around his desk. Unbuttoning his suit blazer, he walks toward the elevator wishing he'd ignored the call as he had earlier.

"It never pays to be a smart-alack, Junior. Can't a father call his son and have a pleasant, peaceful conversation?"

"Since when have our conversations ever been pleasant or peaceful?" Tony walks around the elevator and leans against a wall.

"Anthony DiNozzo, Junior! Surely that education 'I paid for' taught you better manners. But then again, what can you do with a..." the elder Tony pauses his reply. "Listen, Junior. Let's not open old wounds. Let's have dinner tonight. It's on me."

"Dad, I've had a long day and I have a mountain of paperwork. Maybe some other time?" Tony starts the rub his right temple knowing a migraine threatened.

"But, Junior, I need...," Senior is interrupted by his son.

"Dad, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." Tony closes his flip phone ending the conversation. While Tony rubbed his eyes, his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs came around the corner and saw his senior field agent.

"Everything okay, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah. Life's just peachy." Straightening his posture, Tony turns back toward the bullpen.

The older agent stood in place where he was watching DiNozzo walk away. Jethro's worried look spoke volumes.

**To be continued...please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Obligations" **

**by BitterandBlue1968**

**original NCIS story authored by me, myself, and I alone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, participate in production, or profit from NCIS. I am just a fan who benefits from the weekly excellent entertainment the show provides.**

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait. I'm new at this and I've had trouble with my computer. Thank you to all who have selected my 1st story as an alert. I welcome your comments and critique. I ask for your patience as I have no idea where I'm taking this story. I've just wanted to pen something after this season's first episode which showed Tony Sr. trying to communicate with his son. Well, without further ado...**

**Chapter 3**

_NCIS headquarters, Washington, D.C._

"Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir." Director Leon Vance immediately buzzed his secretary, Cynthia, after the call ended. "Get me Agent DiNozzo." Sitting down at his desk, Vance shook his head and said out loud,"Good grief, DiNozzo. What kind of mess have you got us into now?"

Downstairs, the members of Team Gibbs were finishing their reports. Ziva David pressed "ENTER" on her computer's keyboard and exclaimed, "Yes! Finally finished." Looking curiously across the way at her partner, Anthony DiNozzo, she smiled and said, "So, Tony. Are you finished? You didn't talk to your father for very long."

Tony looked up from his computer with an agitated look. "Mind your own business, Probie. And to answer your question, I'm getting there. But if I have anymore distractions, I could be here all night."

Just then Cynthia's voice spoke from his phone's speaker, "Agent DiNozzo, the Director would like to see you...NOW."

"Yes, ma'am." With a frustrated look, Tony pushes back from his desk and tosses his pen down.

"Ah ha! Vance found out you provoked the seminar, Tony. Your plans are wracked." Ziva laughed and leaned back in her chair and put her hands behind her head.

"It's wrecked, Zee-vah, not wracked. Anyway, I guess I better get up there. He probably wants my official opinion on how to deal with difficult co-workers." They make faces at one another.

Standing up, Tony walks away and heads up to Vance's office. Their colleague, Timothy McGee looks over to Ziva to say, "Wonder what that's about? You know I was kidding earlier, right? I haven't seen Tony flirt with any females in... well, in at least a week. Tony did looked ticked off after that call."

Ziva sits forward and leans on her desk crossing her arms. "I know it is another one of those American idioms, "ticked off," but I doubt it is an adequate description of Tony's reaction. I happen to know his father has tried several times this week to talk to him. I hope it is not serious."

McGee stands and walks over to her desk and squats down. With a look of interest, he speaks softly, "Tony hardly ever talks about his dad. I wasn't sure his father was even alive 'til he showed up here in January. How do you know he's been trying to reach Tony?"

Ziva leans down and whispers, "I have my ways." Raising both her eyebrows twice, she smiles.

Tim gulps loudly and stands back up as if uncomfortable with his partner's admission of her skills. As he puts his hands in his pants pockets, he sees their fearless leader enter the bullpen from his side of the area. "Hey, boss. We've completed our reports. Can we go home now?"

"I don't know, McGee, can you?" Gibbs sits down at his desk and looks over to Tony's empty one. "Where's Tony?"

Ziva answers as McGee returns to his station, "The Director called for him."

Jethro's vision turns upward to the top floor. He glances at half of the team, "Go on home. Good job today."

Ziva grabs her stuff and walks over to her boss's desk, "Do you want us to wait for..."

Gibbs interrupts her. "Go. See you tomorrow."

Ziva nods her head. "Goodnight. See you tomorrow. McGee."

McGee gathers his things and follows Ziva. " 'Night, Boss."

As enter the elevator, Gibbs says to himself. "Tony, what is going on?"

_Meanwhile...in Director Vance's office_

Tony stops at Cynthia's desk. "You can go on in, Tony." Cynthia smiles and resumes typing.

As Tony enters the office, Vance extends his hand to a seat in front of his desk. "Have a seat, DiNozzo."

After Tony acquiesces, he smiles and crosses his arms and legs. "So, Director what can Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo do for you today?"

Vance: "Cut the wise-ass act. Let's get down to business. When's the last time you talked to your father?"

Tony: "My father? Did Ziva call you? Or, ... of course, my father did, huh? The parent teaming up with the principal. Getting a little too involved in my personal life, Director?"

Vance: "I'm warning you, Tony. No, I haven't talked to Ziva or Mr. DiNozzo. However, what he's done is about to cause an international incident. You want to get serious now?"

Tony uncrosses his limbs and sits up straight in his seat. "Sorry. What did he do? Marry one too many times? Smile at the wrong lady? He's called and emailed me a few times lately, but I've been busy."

Vance stands to walk around his desk and perches on the corner near Tony. "According to officials in Monte Carlo, he conned several dignitaries out of millions. They gave him a couple of days to make it right, but he did not. Before they could arrest him, he left the country. No one seems to know where he is. Apparently, one of the your father's victims was an low-level assistant to Prince Albert himself. He lost all his savings in the investment scheme. After his suicide, the Monte Carlo government notified the F.B.I."

Tony bent over and put his head in his hands. "Ah, man." Resuming his previous position, he confesses his earlier conversation. "He called me a while ago from his cell. He wanted to meet for dinner. He tried to tell me something, but I cut him off."

"Call him back and get him in here. The relationship between the two countries depends on your diplomacy and tact. Do not... and I repeat... do not alert him. And let me remind you of the consequences of aiding and abetting. I'll not have..."

DiNozzo interrupts Vance by raising his hand and standing. "I know the rules. I've been doing this a while, Director. Give me a chance to talk to him. We are in America, remember. Innocent until proven guilty?"

Vance steps away from his desk and thumbs the lapels of his suit. "That remains to be seen. Just get him in here, before all hell breaks loose. I expect a call. You have until midnight, DiNozzo. After that, you won't be able to protect him. You can leave now."

Tony frowns and nods, "Director."

With the burden of his father's latest stunt weighing heavily on his shoulders, his thoughts distract him. Leaving the office, Tony doesn't hear Cynthia wish him goodnight, but something tells him it won't be good at all.

**To be continued...Please review**


End file.
